X-Men Feral Rage
by Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When a murder of an Uncle lead 16 year old Beatrice into a world of carnage and revenge, an event would change her life forever. This is going to be a long story.


Summary: A loss of a family member is hard but when a murder of a dying family member leads Beatrice to a path of carnage and changed her life forever.

Characters:  
Logan- Member of the X-Men and his abilities are healing factor, adamantium plated skeleton and claws.  
Laura Kinney- One of Logan's failed clones and the reason is one of her claws comes out of her foot, her abilities are healing factor and adamantiun plated claws.  
Beatrice Mario/Howlett- A Greaser and Hybrid later Mutant-Hybrid who became a second success after X-24, a strange girl, people think she was weird and she was normal but when she started having nightmares and hallucinations and a Day Walker trying to hunt her down.

Chapter 1: Darkness

All the world will be your enemy, Prince with a Thousand Enemies, and whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you, digger, listener, runner, prince with the swift warning. Be cunning and full of tricks and your people shall never be destroyed. - Richard Adams

* * *

"Who am I, you expect a normal story about me, but no, my story of revenge and my life was change... Forever."

* * *

The sound of feet against the wet mud echoed through the forest, Hanako (Beatrice) ran in the woods, it had started when Kouchi had planned send to Mariko, who is his half-sister, Hanako wanted Rain to go with her but he refused and the two are marked as traitors but the out of nowhere, tentacles spawn out of her back, infecting Takeshi and three others, which led to her escape, all Hanako wanted to do next is run to a cave and live her life as a feral child when suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned around as she thought it was Keniuchio Harada but it was not him but it was Rain, then Hanako yell. "Rain, are you supposed be with Keniuchio and Kouchi?" then Rain replied with, "No, I changed my mind." Hanako froze, "Change your mind..." her pink eyes shone in the dark, face had become drenched in tears as Rain grabbed her hand as the two ran in the forest until Hanako saw a corpse of a man, in his hands was bottle of pills to Hanako it means suicide. But Hanako's face paled, the man's eyes were open, slowly she bring a hand to the dead man's eyelids and slowly close them, Hanako look at Rain, two started running when Keniuchio ran out the building, the two children are gone, Kouchi was cough hard, in a napkin was a mix of saliva and blood.

* * *

It was May 19, the day Beatrice never forget. The hospital was full and bustling of visitors who are either relatives or friends of patients and Beatrice was one of them and she was biting her finger nails when Beatrice's moment of silence was interrupted by "Mrs. Beatrice, come to the front desk." Beatrice got up from her seat and went to the front desk, the receptionist had this smile on her face, contrast to Beatrice's blank stare and frown, then the teen muttered, "Uncle Al." and the receptionist replied, "Room 316, did you have any relatives?" then Beatrice froze, "My god-mother." as the receptionist grab the phone to call Beatrice's god-mother as Beatrice grabbed a surgical mask even though she had a healing factor, using an elevator to the third floor, she walked to Room 316, then she heard, "I hurt myself today to see if I still feel." and Beatrice know that song is Hurt, Uncle Al heard of one thousand Paper Crane, he was busy folding it until he stopped at 997, so Beatrice folded three more, she remember how he yelled out, "I'M A TURTLE, A STUPID TURTLE!" Beatrice open the door quietly to find no one in the room, there is no sign of Uncle Al, for any patients, they are not allowed to leave the hospital, she called out, "Uncle Al! Are you anywhere?" then the phone rang, she slowly approach it, grabbing the phone, she answered, "Hello?" and reply was, "We had your Uncle Al, right Victor?" the voice was nervousness with a Latina accent, Beatrice heard Al struggling and coughing, an another man whom Beatrice believe is Victor replied, "Yes we had him, we will kill him like I do to Kayla." then the Latina man hung up, Beatrice's face went enraged as she ran out of Room 316 and the hospital, as she ran to the forest, rage suddenly turn to shock and horror as she saw a horrific scene in front of here, impaled on a fallen tree branch was Uncle Al, his hospital gown was drenched in blood from the wound in his chest and Al was coughing up blood, Beatrice begin to cried out, "No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE ON ME!" as she watched Uncle Al's life slowly fade away. Then she heard that man again, "What's the matter Beatrice? You feel sad that the murder of your uncle, how does it feel when Victor murdered your uncle, I can feel your anger and hatred in your soul until that urge is too strong for you. And soon you'll show the hatred." Beatrice wrapped her hands around her head and screamed out, "VIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

Anthony waited for Victor to come back but when he heard a soft sobbing, he slowly walked the forest until a hunter popped out, rifle to fire, "Hey, WHAT THE HELL A-" but the hunter was brutally decapitated with a machete, it was a teen girl, face reeked with tears and snot, eye burning with rage, Anthony out of fear and horror ran toward a tree, then he saw that girl with a machete, right before he can do anything, Beatrice rammed the machete into Anthony's chest and pinned him to a tree, blood dripped from the blood. Beatrice growled to the dying man, "Victor is gone." as Beatrice was about to leave but she heard a soft female voice, "Hanako?" then Beatrice turned around and saw Mariko Yashida behind her, Beatrice growled, "IT'S BEATRICE!" which cause Beatrice to sob very bad, she was a very emotional girl and it took like 10 minutes to stop as she muttered, "He's gone." as Mariko whisper in her foster daughter's ear, "Kill as many people as you can." as Beatrice slowly walked when Kane transformed back to his demonic state when Beatrice was out of site and say in an evil tone, "Kill any one, Little Beato who gets in your way of carnage." as he started to laugh like a twisted man he is.

* * *

To be continued ...…


End file.
